


Sleeping with Sam Winchester

by icecreamman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddly Sam, Cuddly Sam Winchester, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Self-Harm, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamman/pseuds/icecreamman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam discover your self-harm scars as you sleep in his arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping with Sam Winchester

**Sam's pov**

She have been sleeping im my arms for a couple of minutes now, god i love her. While listening to her deep breath and some occasional snoring, one of her many insecurities, i ran my hand up and down her forearm, under her sweatshirt. Suddenly i feel tiny linear bumps on her skin, there are atleast 20 of them. Confused i check her other arm, its the same there. As i realise that these are scars i also realise that they defenetly are created by herself, there are no other explanation. Heartbroken and angry, mostly at myself, i turn  on the lights and wake her up. How could she do this to herself?    

**Readers pov**

I wake up confused, Sam is standing next to our bed with an unreadeble expression on his face. I look down at my arms and see that my scars are exposed. I feel the tears coming and i unsuccessfuly try to hold them back. 

**Sam's pov**

"Im sorry sam im so sorry, please dont hate me" how could she think that i would hate her? "So this is why you always wear long sleeves? And why you only take them of when its dark?" I ask, more stating obvious facts then asking questions. I sit down next to her on the bed and hug her tightly. "I would never hate you,  (y/n). But promise me to always come to me of you feel like hurting yourself again and we can talk it out instead?" "Yeah, and thank you Sam"  we both go back to sleep and (y/n) quikly falls asleep in my arms again, but just before the heavy breathing and snors starts again i hear her whisper "i love you Sam"  I place a kiss on her neck and responds "I love you to, (y/n)" before we both fall asleep.


End file.
